Querida Madre
by LeeMalfoy15
Summary: Pequeña historia del amor de una madre a su hijo. Dramione.


_**Querida Madre |Dramione|**_

 _ **|Capítulo Único|**_

Era una noche cálida y agradable la que caía sobre los jardines Malfoy Manor, una noche muy especial para aquel joven que empezaba su andar. La tomo de la mano con amabilidad y salieron por los pasillos de la sala de estar, que algún tiempo atrás fue adornada con temor y oscuridad.

Llegaron a los jardines traseros, una zona especial para la familia, ya que por tradición de las familias de sangre pura, se les tenía que ofrecer el descanso eterno y digno a todos aquellos integrantes que perecían en sus propios santuarios de paz, y la familia Malfoy no era la excepción. Su santuario era aquel jardín, que cada una de las matriarcas Malfoy adoraban y cuidaban con devoción.

Draco Malfoy sonreía con tristeza, él sabía a la perfección que su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, se encontraba en algún lugar en libertad y sin dolor. Miro aquella escritura tallada en piedra adornada a su alrededor de las flores favoritas de su madre, rosas blancas. Se colocó sobre una de sus rodillas para que con la punta de sus dedos pudiera sentir la textura de la piedra. Ella solo observaba en silencio cada acción del joven Malfoy, sabía lo que significaba ese momento para él. Se colocó a su lado esperado alguna palabra de su parte, era difícil estar en ese lugar nuevamente. El volteó a observarla, ella le sonrió de una manera tan dulce en señal de apoyo, nunca pensó que llegaría aquel momento tan esperado.

 _"Querida madre, quiero que conozcas a alguien...su nombre es Hermione, una nacida de muggles._

 _Ella es la mujer de la que tanto te hablaba cada noche en cada una de las cartas que te enviaba y en las vacaciones de fin de curso mientras me encontraba en tu regazo._

 _Hermione Granger era mi supuesta enemiga, pero ahora es mi mejor amiga, mi compañera y el amor de mi vida..._

 _¿Recuerdas cuando me mencionaste que nunca debía renunciar a mis sueños?_

 _Pues, ¡nunca lo hice!_

 _Ella me hizo el hombre más feliz el día que me dijo: "Sí"._

 _¡Hubieras visto, madre!_

 _Quise gritar de la emoción, porque sabía que conseguí el corazón de Hermione..._

 _Después de tantos años de insultos, odio y humillaciones, contando el inicio de la guerra logre que ella me perdonara, que descubriera al verdadero Draco._

 _Cuando la vi llegar al altar, vestida de blanco, con aquel cabello castaño indomable pero, en ese momento perfectamente lacio y acomodado, con aquellas pecas que adornaban su fino rostro, supe que tenía frente a mí a la mujer más hermosa del planeta._

 _¡Ella es mi Hermione, por Merlín!_

 _Hermione es la mejor esposa y no es porque esté casada con el mejor medimago de todos los tiempos, lo digo en serio, mamá, ella siempre me recibe en casa con una gran sonrisa y me hace olvidar los problemas y de mi oscuro pasado._

 _Me hubiera encantado que estuvieras aquí y vieras lo fabulosa que es ella..._

 _Me hubiera encantado tenerte a mi lado todavía, sé que te sacrificaste por mí y mi felicidad, pero tengo un gran dolor en mi alma al saber que no te encuentras aquí._

 _¿Te cuento un secreto, mamá?_

 _Seguí tu consejo y encontré a alguien como tú con quien puedo compartir la mitad de mi vida..._

 _Hermione es amable, paciente, llena de amor y alegría, como lo eras tú mamá, aquella faceta tuya que solo me la mostrabas a mí, ya que nos encontrábamos en las sombras donde nos había arrastrado mi padre._

 _Con solo ver su sonrisa, es suficiente para mí...Ella es mi mundo y haré que mi pequeño ratón de biblioteca jamás se aleje. ¡Lo juro!_

 _Si tan solo tú pudieras conocerla, sabrías que soy feliz a su lado..._

 _Madre, ella es la única mujer que ha estado conmigo hasta el final, ha luchado contra mis demonios y ha sabido llenar ese vacío...sí, ella es mi Hermione..._

 _...Mi flor que floreció y con ella trajo un pequeño botón... solo espero que estés donde estés puedas conocerlas algún día._

 _Te quiero mamá..."_

-Cariño...

Draco se levantó y observo aquellos ojos de color cafés que comenzaban a derramar pequeñas lágrimas, sonrió débilmente. Y la envolvió entre sus brazos, sentía como su pecho empezó a humedecerse por su llanto.

-Hermione. –La tomo por sus mejillas para que levantara la mirada. –Recuerda que te amo, desde el primer momento y lo haré hasta el último de mis alientos.

Conecto sus labios con los de ella, un beso dulce pero lento, un verdadero beso de amor.

-Y recuerda, que debemos de estar muy felices, ya que alguien vine en camino. –Draco bajo su mano hasta el abultado vientre de su esposa.

Fue el turno de Hermione para poder abrazar a su platinado.

-Narcissa Jean Malfoy Granger.

Los dos empezaron a recordar aquella sonrisa que los apoyo desde la oscuridad, aquella sonrisa que se apagó aquel 02 de mayo por aquel sacrificio para alcanzar su felicidad. Miraron aquel cielo estrellado con el aire cálido que les llegaba al rostro, una sensación deliciosa.

Eso era lo que Narcissa Malfoy anhelaba más que nada en su vida, que su pequeño, fuera feliz con aquella que viera la verdadera cara de su corazón, en ese momento el alma de Narcissa ya se encontraba descansando en paz ya que su última y única voluntad ya estaba cumplida.


End file.
